Welcome
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Dean and Castiel are similar in more ways than many may think. Their responsibility is just one of those ways.


**Title:** Welcome

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They belong to people far greater and far wiser than me.

**Rating: **G

**Warnings:** Gen, fluff, baby!Angels, pre-series, Castiel-centric

**Characters:** Castiel, Gabriel, one other but that angel will remain a surprise

**Word Count: **600

**Spoilers:** Through Season Six – characters only.

**Summary:** Dean and Castiel are similar in more ways than many may think. Their responsibility is just one of those ways.

**Author's Notes:** I know this isn't common opinion and I see the merit of Castiel being the youngest angel but I always felt that he had an older brother vibe to a certain other character. So this is my take on that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Welcome**

Castiel looked curiously down at the small glimmering bundle. He edged a fraction closer then jumped back when he heard a high pitched squeal. He edged forward again he had always been a curious angel.

"Careful not to scare him."

Castiel hopped back guiltily and looked up and over a Gabriel, the archangel was watching with an indulgent smile.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel chuckled, "Right, you were the last one, weren't you? I forget sometimes. That is a new angel Castiel."

Castiel's eyes widened and he looked from his wise brother to the glowing bundle squirming and squealing. He edged closer once again looking down and features began to appear waves of blond, eyes so blue they were almost white, nose, cupid-bow lipped grin and tiny glimmering pearlescent wings, fluttering chaotically.

"There's something wrong with his wings!" Castiel said aghast running over to his big brother and grabbing the archangel's hand in both his smaller ones. The young angel tugged until his older brother moved and made a show of stumbling forward. Gabriel chuckled, peered down at the bundle and ran a delicate finger over the translucent appendages.

"Nothing's wrong Castiel," Gabriel assured.

"But I can see _right_ _through_ his wings!"

Gabriel chuckled again, "You're supposed to. It takes time before a new angel's wings to settle Castiel, form real solid feathers, pick a colour. When you were first created your wings were a beautiful deep, translucent blue, glimmering with shades of green and violet as you shifted them. I was almost afraid to touch they looked so delicate."

Castiel shot Gabriel a suspicious glare, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Super sure?"

"Super-duper sure."

"Okay then… What's he called?"

"He's not called anything yet," Gabriel said casually.

A stricken cry broke free from Castiel's throat, "But _why_? Brother _why?_ He _has_ to have a name. He can't _not_ have a name!"

"Castiel, Sweetling, calm yourself. Of course he will have a name. You were the last Castiel, which means you get the honour of raising him. You get to be his Big Brother. You are the one who will give him his name."

"Me?" Castiel squeaked.

"Yes, just as Anael gave you your name, and Uriel his name. So will you give this young one a name. He will be your charge Castiel, until he is of an age to care for himself."

Castiel faltered then, frightened, really he was just a child still himself. He was so much younger than all his brothers and sisters. Surely someone else was better equipped for such a monumental task.

"Brother, what if I'm not good enough?" Castiel asked, low and meek.

"Castiel, you are one of the brightest angels I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. The most loyal the most true. One day you will surely be one of Our Fathers finest and fiercest warriors. I see greatness in your future Castiel. I think you are just the one to raise this little one. He will love you Castiel, love you immensely. Have faith."

"Faith," Castiel repeated then frowned, puzzled. "But Brother, I have Faith."

"Faith in Our Father, yes. You must now have faith in yourself as well."

"Faith in… me? You really think I can do all you said. You really think I am all that you said?"

"I know and I am Gabriel, the angel of truth."

"Yes."

"So Castiel, what is he called?"

Castiel blinked and then smiled up at his Big Brother then down at his brand new Little Brother, "Balthazar. He is called Balthazar."

"Welcome Balthazar."

The infant angel squealed in delight reached out. Castiel swooped down and lifted the new angel into his arms immediately.

"Yes, welcome," Castiel whispered.

**End**


End file.
